Underneath the Whirlpool
by OrangeInk101a
Summary: She had a warrior's-spirit, born in the wrong place at the wrong time, or, if you turn your head in a sick manner, the right place at the right time. One thing is for certain in this new life, never underestimate the the power of the Butterfly Effect, or the effect a single person can place on it. From her the Whirlpool has arisen, and it has churns a new destiny for the world.
1. The Whirlpool's Sudden Death

There was no sound, no feeling, no sight.

Nothing.

That's what had scared her to most while she approached her village, her home.

But the stench of blood and ash thick in the air stank up her nose; a sinking feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

Something had happened.

…

Mura walked through the last tatters of her fallen village. Burning stakes littered the ground, the smell of blistering corpses staunched the air.

But as tears spilled down her face, she mouthed no words. She had none, as captain of her platoon, she had no plan, no condolence, nothing.

Just nothing.

Her comrades behind her screamed and fell to the ground in fits of rage and sorrow. The village they had all looked forward to returning, the village they had all grown up in, they all had cherished, was no more.

"W-what happened, what? Is t-this s-some joke? H-how could they get through our defenses?" the team medic babbled to himself his head in his hands, his eyes dripping with disbelief.

"T-Taicho?" Her taijutsu expert called to her; but behind him her strategist took off towards his home.

Mura sucked in her gut, she was the leader of these people.

She locked her heart away in favor of the logic she still possessed, "Search for survivors!" She barked, "Be wary, the enemy may still be near-by, travel in pairs. -And Jakan, catch up to Toma." She ordered. "You two," she pointed to two of her comrades who had unmistaken horror in their eyes. "Search the east wall, you two! To the west. I'll take the North and the civilian walls with Riji."

Her platoon jumped away.

Her older brother, Riji, approached her, "What do you think happened?" He muttered gray eyes reflecting a deep seated turmoil of emotions.

But Mura shook her head and gritted her teeth. "I don't know. But I know the bastards behind it will wish they were never born." She gritted her teeth, a dark glint in her eye.

Her brother put a hand on her shoulder- a show the equaled a hug on the battle field- "Let's find who did first."

She nodded stiffly at her older brother, but she couldn't help but think what she would have done if she had lost him too-she would probably lost all that was left of her sanity. She may have out-ranked him, but her brother was like the physiological rock she had clung to all her life. He pieced her together, knew all of her secrets. The bonds between brother and sister stretched deep into their heart, not just because they were all each other they had left, but they were best friends too. So brother and sister went on to jump past the large cracked swirl of the whirlpool as they entered their beloved villages broken gates.

5 days later: Under the city of Uzushiogakure

"Report status," Mura commanded from her perch on a broken stone column (that had used to be a library.)

"Forty-six civilian survivors, Twenty-three shinobi genin suriviors, Ten chunnin, four jonin, two UZU." UZU was the block opts of Uzushiogakure. They took the high missions and had secret identities behind white masks (often lettered with a fake identity upon the forehead.) Unlike the Konoha ANBU they chose their name, and it was often just a few syllables.

"The Uzukage?" Mura whispered, knowing what had become the fate of their leader already. If he wasn't dead he would have been here in the after math, already telling her and her fellow comrades what to do. He was undoubtedly dead.

But the Shinobi hesitated, "We found his head…On a spike outside the Uzukage manor. A grave insult-"

Mura couldn't hear anything after that, for the roar of her anger and sorrow made her vision flicker red.

Uzushiogakure.

A once city where building seemed to kiss the sky, a city where there was no cold, but no blistering sun, and a sparkling sky. Temples, compounds, markets that once bustled with life crumbled to dust. The destruction seemed to split the city all the way to the river, there was no clear pathway, nothing at all.

The Noble Village of Uzushiogakure had fallen.

Mura had sent everyone to find survivors, the damage when they had arrived was not a full day old.

(Probably the reasons they had not heard battle miles before returning was the sound barrier Uzugakure plastered all over its walls to be completely silent, it seemed more of a double bladed now)

However enough time had passed for their enemies to pull out. Which meant they must have been close.

Some of her charge were itching to chase after them, and truthfully, a dark part of Mura wanted to hunt the bastards down and kill them too-but she needed to pick up the pieces first. She still had people to care about, children to feed, seniors to look after.

To do that she had needed a secert bunker, one she had found under a swirling whirlpool in a hallowed out bunker underneath the river.

A pure crystal water fall rushed down, in which it created a small grassy field around the humid cave. Light snuck in, and before the ambush farmers had religiously tended to the bed to produce crops and vegetables of all sorts and dried food in stone shelves were the sustenance for the wounded.

Mura rounded up as many people as she could find, which were surprisingly many survivors. A lot of civilians, mainly. But some Genin and some chunin were spread thin who survived the fight, and even fewer jonin.

But that was not including the wounded, the wounded was the first report she had received, the few medics that had survived were working overtime, shooting up soldier pills and healing people till the passed out. It was highly unhealthy, but there were over two-hundred people, shinobi and civilian alike that were slowly bleeding out. In fact some had already had just because they had been waiting for a medic. Every available hand was either feeding someone, tying ropes around stunted, bleeding limbs, or healing another.

Even Mura, who had blood up to her elbows, was doing dirty work. She had a child die right in front of her, from a fatal wound to the gut. Mura had not had much healing power behind her, but she had done what she could-and the child's life had slipped away.

She was shocked, she was angered, but instead of brooding she said a quick prayer for the child's soul and moved to the next one.

She had heard from them, the survivors, what had happened, that three villages attacked simultaneously and brought down the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

Some blamed her, 'where were you?' Their eyes said. 'How could you let this happen?'

Their eyes haunted her the most.

She had failed them.

With a heavy heart, she closed the eyes of the elder man in front of her whose life had slipped away from her on the operating table. She signaled to someone to take his body away, and replace it with another's.

Mura was young-barely sixteen actually.

But she was also part of the Uzu Command. The Uzu command had an average of twelve commanders (give or take) that didn't report to anyone but the Uzukage. They were also the advisors to the council. They could be shinobi, clan leaders, civilian, anyone, personally picked by the Uzukage. The the council made up of clan leaders, and wealthy business merchants who had been elected by the people to represent their votes. In times of crisis people referred to the Uzu command for guidance, which is why the people around her followed her without question. Often, is an attack left Uzushiogakure kage-less they would be elected to be the next leader.

Mura had been placed as one of the Uzu command because of her sacrifices and bravery for the village, and her proficiency in Uzumaki fuinjutu.

Some of her fellow comrades were jealous of these facts, as Mura was quite young when she had master the art of fuin, but they also put a lot of expectations on her.

Since she was a "genius" she held most responsibility in the public eye.

Mura was famous for stealth, her cunning planning, her wide range of ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu.

Mura had grown up as a destined "prodigy" coming way out far in branches of the great Uzumaki Clan (which had been a strange, but robust clan full of redheads.)

Her mother had raised her and her brother, and her father had passed why she was a toddler on an infiltration mission.

So Mura's brother had to take even more missions to bring in money to support his younger sister and his mother.

Mura's mother had died in the attack on Uzushiogakure. So had many, many other Uzumaki. Entire clans had been wiped clean off the face of the great Whirlpool. Mura was enraged, but practically helpless.

But Mura also had a big secret.

One that she only obliged her brother later on in her life.

She was an reincarnation of a woman who had died long before the Rikudo Sennin himself.

A time where technology and soldiers ruled warfare instead of chakra and ninja.

Eventually the world had sold itself short and wars unlike any other had burst forth. Lands sunk underneath the ocean and new kingdoms were created. The earth (what Mura had explain that her ancient people had called her land) was in a rebirth of constant destruction and birth. One war that painted the world a different, bloody color.

Many survivors that made it through the greatest world war found new hope and endured the process of building a new civilizations. But even then, much technology, and a lot of knowledge had been lost. Only fragments still existed today.

It wasn't until the Rikudo Sennin people truly known that something had changed. A mutation, from all the radiation had infiltrated the most basic human DNA, one that pilfered the use of chakra.

Or Mura theorized-perhaps that factor was always there and that no one had discovered it's use all throughout the history of humanity (this, wasn't clear.) Perhaps it has always been, hidden inside our DNA, the key to using our spiritual and bodily nature, being able to harmonize with them, or perhaps it is just a side effect from the countless blood spilt. Or-maybe it has to do with the human brain, Mura had remembered the rumors in the science world, that claimed human's only used about 20% of their brain a life-time, so what if they used all of it? Would things like chakra" manifest?

Technically, it existed, even back then, but not to such a grand scale.

The Rikudo Sennin was almost a revered Jesus to these cultures. They worshipped him, though he didn't want to be worshipped. So both her and brother concluded she was a relic from a long lost time where she lived in a United State, pigged out on chips, and loved to fence, scuba dive, and swim.

Her brother found it fascinating how much the cultures seem to pride themselves on their new "refined" ways from the long lost time, until Mura pointed out things she distinctly remembered from her old world millions of years ago that still worked. (Fridges, lamps, toilets, technology, cleanliness in general.) Mura did admit that the medicine was far more advanced than that she remembered, but she also saw how less reliant it was. You could either get a medical ninja that knew their stuff or didn't, or you could get a tired medical ninja that could screw up something.

…Mura had a way of making everything a conspiracy. However, even though half the time she tossed them around as jokes, it was also scary how accurate she always seemed to be. A tick she was famous for amongst her village, in fact.

When her young self sorted out these confusing thoughts and memories she pieced together what exactly what had happened to her. She had also lost everything she had ever known. Her family, her friends, for she had died quite young-still in school, in fact.

Her brother had glued her broken heart back together and stuck next to her side through it all, the nightmares, the fits, the crying and screaming. She owed it to her brother, who had signed up for a whole deal greater than he thought.

So Mura had been a "prodigy" to the public, for she could not hide her intelligence behind the face of a two-year old. It wasn't in her character to hole up and hide from the people she had grown to admire and love.

She braved the responsibility, welcomed it even. It distracted her from the old pains of her forgotten memories, and readied her for this brand new life style. She had precious people she vowed to protect, and she'd protect them with her life.

But Mura failed. She had foreseen the fill of her home, and it had fallen no matter how much help she had given.

"Where will we go, Taicho?" Her subordinate asked her while she cleaned up the blood on her arms.

Mura reached behind her, "We will go where no one else will think to look for us." She pulled out a shovel, "We dig."

The shinobi all looked at each other with hardened expression, knowing the upcoming months would be very difficult.

The Whirlpool had lost so much, how could they dream of getting it back?

Well, how much can one person make a difference?


	2. The Whirlpool's Rebirth

.

.

.

Ten years Later: October 13th

.

.

.

Feet ran through the underground base, he was uncaring of the people he pushed aside in his haste, "Uzukage-sama! Uzukage-sama!" A chunin shouted as he burst into her office.

Mura looked up from her desk of paperwork she had to sign, "Yes?"

"Two days ago the Village Hidden in the Leaves was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

She slammed a fist on her desk out of shock, "What?!"

He nodded, "The Yondaime Hokage has passed on, Lady Mura, and with him he had created a jinchurriki….A infant that the Hokage has announced goes by Uzumaki Naruto!"

How could she have forgotten?

Naruto Uzumaki…

Once a popular novel she had enjoyed all those ages ago had become so real.

Not only that, but he was a child of an infamous prophecy.

Now Mura had to make a difficult choice. As an Uzumaki, the side demanded that she go get one of her brethren-even more so knowing how he would be treated by the village.

Mura had nothing against Konoha specifically, other than she was very suspicious. She had seen shinobi to scour over the sight of the fallen Whirlpool-but it was a month after the fall. She understood that the Hokage had been fighting a war, but a month was pretty long for her, and by then her people were self-sufficient and healthy enough to survive. She and the council she had appointed had all agreed not to reveal themselves, because if they revealed there were survivors, who's to say that the villages won't come back?

That being said they waited one full year, to stabilize their underground home, the infant population boomed out of necessity more than love, and all children were required to serve some part of the militaristic branch, even civilians took classes to learn how to defend themselves.

There were many orphans, and Mura had started a Orphan care group. Also, a type of trade had naturally sprung up in the underground burrows, people would trade food for wool, and

To battle their grief, men and women took to digging out homes, and plumbing systems. Some farmers guided them into cultivating underground plants, they came up with a water-system (that Mura was exceptionally proud of) that allowed water to filter through the ceilings, the walls, and into the ground covered there, all floor ceilings were covered in vegetation. Artificial light and fertilizer allowed the plants to grow healthy and strong.

Mura had sent the best shinobi to steal round up any cattle, sheep, pigs or other animals they could find left from the islands. They brought back chickens, cats, dogs, sheep, pigs, (few) cattle, horses, and one even found a trained falcon (that Mura had adopted almost instantly.) They lived in pens, and ate leftovers from the peoples plates, cattle and horses ate the hydro-grass grown down below. (It was slightly strange to see a cow eat from a ceiling, but it worked marvelously.)

But the greatest things her people did was find a library of all of Uzushiogakure's techniques, Underneath the ocean possibly the largest library Mura had ever seen still existed. The circumference of the large round room was nearly a mile wide, and the books and artifacts people had saves expanded it greatly almost double the diameter. In their down time, her people could often be seen losing themselves in the literature and wealth of the knowledge those books possessed, some of the oldest in the world.

The other thing she was proud of was that Mura had begun sealing Uzushiogakure, no one could see in, no one could hear over the walls, no chakra could destroy them. No man power- not even a bijuu would be able to crash down on them, they certainly would not fall ever again. But seals needed a power source, Uzugakure's previous seals had relied on the chakra given off from people, this seal, relied on the chakra in nature to convert and turn it over to reinforce the wall. Nothing- nothing short of the Six Path's himself could break through it. After the walls were built and strong, her people rejoiced. It was the sign that Uzugakure had not fallen. But after the festivities Mura had turned her eyes on the whirlpools that churned outside the village, ever since she could remember they had turned naturally. But the enemy had a hundred shinobi weakening the great waters. So, if the shinobi could use chakra to stop it, could she use it to make them stronger? She tossed this idea to her council, to be met with agreements, and cheers.

Only a year after the disaster after the economy and families were somewhat stabilized, did Mura allow people to trickle to the surface.

Mura sent shinobi all over to garner what other villages were doing, to look for people who had taken to fleeing from the village-she found some- some had altogether disappeared or refused to come back to a village that was the pillar of their mourning. But she had found more Uzumaki civilians had survived than she had hoped for-twenty-six Uzumaki had been recovered, and she was pleased. (As pleased as she could be losing them in the first place.)

Though the first time she encountered a "canon" character she was troubled, she had met Karin Uzumaki's mother-still pregnant, happily chatting away with her husband. She had pulled Mura over and placed her hand upon her stomach talking excitedly that she was having a baby girl, and that her little girl was kicking!

Mura had a frozen smile and walked off with troubled thoughts, she was elated that an Uzumaki was having a child, another to add to her little family, but she walked with troubled thoughts because every thing in her memories would shift and change without such an important character.

Then the riots in the village Hidden in the Bloody Mist, the revolts against people with bloodlines. Mura sprung quickly, and as quietly as possible. Mura herself, approached Clans in suffering and offered them protection and hiding-in exchange for service to the Whirlpool. She was delighted that many took up her offer, entire clans just seemed to vanish off the maps were really adopted by the Whirlpool. Never less much blood was still split in the wars; not just from the bloodline Purges, but also from the Third Shinobi War, people just looking for a peaceful place to hunker down, the idea behind it was that no one would check the haunted ruins of Uzushiogakure, a place already ruined by the wars. But people flocked under this connotation, this included some survivors of the small, infamous clans she had heard of like the Hozuki, the Yuki, the Kaguya, the Kedoin, Shiin, and about half of the Tsuchigumo. Normal civilian families were asked into Uzushiogakure, but the rumors of Uzushiogakure reforming were just rumors to the Great Nations, from the outside all anyone could see were its ruins from a powerful genjutsu that even an Uchiha would have a hard time realizing, from the inside tall skyscrapers had been built once again in pride and honor. Uzugakure was reborn. Mura was proud.

Once a fallen nation with barely two hundred survivors had swelled to a city of a thousand.

But Mura needed even more strength, so she built schools, hundreds of schools, homes, and jobs and she put her people to work. Slowly she made private contracts with the Land of Wave, Land of Tea, Land of Rain. They brought a quiet import to Uzushiogakure, and Uzugakure exported their rare fruits and vegetables. Uzugakure was nowhere near the great city it had been-but it was growing.

On the side, a part of her worried, one day the five nations were going to hear about this. So she tried to keep her country as self-sufficient as possible. The fuel was harvested from the ocean bed. (The Hozuki's were the clan in charge of harvesting energy underneath the ocean for it seemed that most of their members could merge with the water.) Wood was collected around the islands from genin and civilians alike, and shinobi who specialized in earth ninjutsu rebuilt large buildings.

Mura ran her economy with hands almost completely off of it, while she did indeed arrest the ones who tried to cheat the systems, she only gave guidelines to merchants. Merchants could sell practically everything from booze to fruit to styles of Iwagakure the people were free on what to buy with their money. The economy boomed, (well, Mura admitted, it was small compared to what it used to be, but large for her population and people.) Wealth, had been stabilized, and crime was a very low rate. Even better, no one was without a home. Shinobi and civilians alike often lived together with their friends, not just with their family. Mura wasn't about to take that from them, people took comfort from the ones they loved; they deserved to live with whoever they wanted to.

For the Uzu-Shinobi Academy she still had the law that stated all men and women had to serve in the force for at least five years.

This caused some arguments, some civilians didn't want to send their children off to war, but as Mura had to reassure, Uzugakure was not run like many of the other villages. There were many peaceful branches of the military their children could spread out too, and once they had graduated to Genin status they were adults, and they chose what they wanted to do. Many of the 'peaceful' sides included medicine (something that Mura really started to push in Whirlpool) engineering (of all kinds, technology, chemicals) body guarding, teaching, business (she stressed that businesses would give ten percent of what they earned to Uzugakure, thus she also allowed children that adamantly did not want to serve at all to start their own businesses at a higher tax-and that counted as "serving.") For people that actually served in the arts and were trained they were given a Whirlpool Headband, if they progressed in rank they were issued a standard Whirlpool jacket, (that was a royal blue with many pockets, mesh, and wire to protect the torso. In the back there was also a whirlpool sigma) Then for special Jonin, or Uzu there were masks and awards if honor. For special battles and bravery her shinobi were awarded badges of honor, and if any ninja did something to negate the rules, or turned traitor, all badges would be withdrawn. The more pins, the more status the nin brought to the village.

Other changes had been integrated into the system, in recent years the baby boom was still going strong, and many young Uzumaki had been born to her personal family. In all, Mura was proud of her people's strength to fight and rebuild. It took an unspeakable amount of courage to honor their ancestors like they did, shrines decorated the country with names of every man, woman, and child that had died in Uzushiogakure written on a large stone tablet that rivalled the length of Uzushio's walls. Burning incense candles were a high demand, as everyone burned them for their ancestors, their friends, their family. There was not one person who was not affected by all of the bloodshed.

Uzushio was not just building their armies, but they were also in the process of building a fleet. (This, however was frustratingly slow.) Mura had been searching for a way for ships to travel unnoticed to each continent. (Ten years later Uzushiogakure had a half-built fleet.)

Finally, if there ever was such an attack on Uzushiogakure as a whole ever again, there were a hundred large systems beneath the village, (that was almost completely resting on top of a large fuin seal to make sure the structure would never collapse) that ensured a route to each continent. Though some routes were over sixty miles long. Along these routes were nourishments and water. It was almost like an ant colony, Uzushio shinobi sometimes would use these passes to carry their goods back to Uzushio. At one point all of these tunnels connect to form an even larger one, there of which was a man's desk of ten chunin/genin ninja, that had an instant alarm hooked up to them, should anything happen.

Then…there was this.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…did you say?"

The chunin nodded, as he gave an unsure look to the splinters of what used to be Mura's desk; "Yes, his birth parents are unknown-but I do know the Sarutobi clan has taken him in until they find a suitable home-or orphanage."

Mura leaned back and swiped a hand through her bobbed, dark red hair, "Does the Leaf have any idea that we are alive?"

The chunin shook his head, "I believe they have heard rumors of a village coming forth in the islands, but they do not pay interest to us."

"Alright," The redhead pointed a finger at her subordinate, "Not a word to anyone, chump! If I hear this in the gossip circles I'll find who did it and cut off his balls! Dismissed!"

The chunin paled, bowed, and left the room hurriedly. Mura signaled an UZU guard, "Send for my brother. I will need a private meeting with him." She ordered.

Her brother knew about Uzumaki Naruto. Mura would love to have the kid here, but doing so she knew he would grow up differently. If he grew up with different morals, different habits, would he still be the hero of the upcoming war.

Could she really do that to him?

Or would he be more powerful here? Or more safe there? (After all, the Village of The Hidden Leaves was much stronger than their military.)

If she went after him she was bound to get big attention. He was not only the son of the Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina (a main branch survivor of whom they neglected contact with in fear of Uzumaki Naruto never being born.) Attention was something her village could not afford right now, but that did not mean there were not other ways of getting Naruto on their own, raise him, save him, till the time is right.

But that seemed like she was raising a weapon, and she didn't like that about herself. She'd give anything for her people, but to go as far as this? Uzumaki Naruto was the jinchurriki of the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi no Yoko. Taking him from the Leaf would not only blow open a large weakness but also draw attention to her village. Something she could not do.

But what could she do to give young Naruto the family he deserved? On the other hand he'd be some much more prepared in Uzushio, he'd have a hundred techniques under his belt. She could make Naruto a tough opponent to beat.

The door opened, "Ah, Riji, good, you're here. I need some advice."

Her brother's face fell to attention, when she called him by name she was all business.

"Uzumaki Naruto was born two days ago."

Comprehension flickered across his face as the seriousness of the situation set in. "What are you going to do?" He asked cautiously.

That was a good question. "…I don't know." Mura cradled her head in her palm, "I don't know."

But her brother smirked, "…And I think you are lying. You know what you need to do, you just are not sure whether to do it or not."

Mura bit her lip, "I do…have an idea…" She said slowly, thoughtfully. "But it won't be pretty."

Her brother leaned forward eagerly, "Your plans are always crazy-but they always work too."

She smiled unsure, "Thanks."

"Remember that mesh clone I tried to make about fifteen years back? Remember how I was trying to make sure that Kage Bushin would not pop the second they were hit? Remember how I made that real-flesh and blood clone?" It was creepy in a way, she had made an exact replica of herself instead-only one without a spirit. It was like a corpse of her living self.

"Well what if I use that fuin I based on interrogation and torture methods to transverse consciousness to insert myself in that body? I could practically be two different people living in two different places at once-like 'Pain' did."

Her brother frowned, "But didn't that guy need to be close to control all those bodies? Didn't he need those special metal piercings?"

Mura nodded, "Yes, it is not possible….Except I am the one who made the blue print of the Uzushio wall."

Riji frowned, "Okay, you lost me."

Mura smirked, "Uzushio's wall is the first self-sustaining fuin wall made-ever. It draws its energy from ancient nature's energy which it converts to stabilize the wall with strong chakra. It would be highly dangerous used on a real, living person, but what about a 'dead' person?' I could focus the chakra to make sure the 'other' me eats, sleeps, craps, like a normal person. While the 'life' in them will consciously be me, but fueled by nature's energy." Mura frowned, "Of course this means the clone can never 'die' unless I extract my consciousness from it, this also means it cannot be a shinobi. Not only will the clone have a barely recognizable chakra system, but because I'm pretty sure someone would recognize an outsider running around with a shit load of nature chakra."

Riji stroked his red beard, "Wasn't there some ninja clan that drew upon nature chakra or whatever? Didn't they also refuse our offer of coming to Uzushiogakure? …What if you could be a retired ninja from that clan? As I heard it they are all splitting up and fleeing now because of the purges."

Mura smiled, "That would be a perfect cover." She leaned over her desk and kissed her brother on the cheek, "You are a genius."

Riji smirked, "I know."

"So humble," she groaned sarcastically.

Her older brother nodded, "Thank you." Mura rolled her eyes to herself at her brother's antics.

"So what will you do when you get there?" he asked curiously.

Mura just grinned an evil perverse to herself.

"I'm going to give Konoha a wild ride." She giggled insanely.

"Oh, brother." Riji sighed, already feeling an headache coming.

* * *

Hey, I hope this chapter was somewhat good. A ten -year time skip! I promise there won't be as many of these in the future. But more and more of Mura's plans will come out soon, and so will their effects. Some good and some bad. I have not really said much about her character as of yet, or her brother's. Uhm, I'm going to try to keep the number of OC's to a minimum. At the most there's going to be five or six mentioned in the whole story. (So far, Mura, Riji, Toma, Zeku)

Anyways I hope you like the story! Please leave a review below!

**Coming next chapter: **

**"I've kept my eye on you people for a long while, ****_Akatsuki_****. I wish to form an alliance. If you consent you will gain an ally...and I shall gain a friend..."**

_Question of the Chapter! _

What's your guy's favorite breakfast? 


End file.
